Sesshomaru's Secertary
by Earthnfarie
Summary: Kagome makes an unselfish wish on the jewel after being trapped in her time.


**_I Do not own Inuyasha._**

She looked over at the well house, and felt no remorse. She knew it would never open again. It was closed to her for the rest of time. It was how it was supposed to be. She

completed her destiny and was now free to live her life as she wanted. No more demons.

No more fights. No more hanyo's. It was all over.

Her hand drifted to the jewel around her neck. She still hadn't made a wish. Some part of her was afraid to. She had found an unselfish wish to make, but she feared what it would mean for her. Her wish would come at a great cost to her. Now there was nothing for her to lose. She had graduated, a miracle in and of itself. She knew now was the time. She pulled the necklace off, and looked at the seemingly innocent bauble. She closed her hand around the trinket and closed her eyes. She remembered all of their faces. Before she could end up a blubbering mess, she made her wish. "I wish there were still demons." she said quietly.

She felt her heart wrench as the jewel pulsed and vanished. No more jewel. No more chance at the well opening again. No more chance at a normal life. Now there would be demons, hanyo's, and fighting. She had just doomed herself to Kikyou's existence for the sake of Midoriko's freedom. She would never have a boyfriend, or children. She had to remain pure to protect those she loved. But she would do it with a determination unmatched before.

"So the wish is made," drawled a voice behind her.

Kagome's heart stuttered and she gasped. She knew that voice, and the aura that was pushing on her. Slowly she turned, and met with a man with golden eyes and white hair. She gaped at him.

He smirked in reply. "Miko didn't your mother tell you it's impolite to stare?" he inquired softly, so as not to startle her.

She nodded, but didn't look away. "You're still alive." she managed out in her shock.

"Indeed." replied Sesshomaru.

"My wish?" she asked him.

"No. I was always alive, but with the act of your unselfish wish, you now know, and will feel them. Demons never went extinct here as you and Inuyasha believed. We were just hidden." he explained to her.

"Have you come to kill me?" she suddenly asked, remembering their shared past.

A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. "No." he said.

Suddenly Kagome remembered her manners. She bowed. "Forgive me Sesshomaru-sama, would you like to come inside for tea?" she asked politely.

He chuckled. "Yes miko. I would like to meet your mother as well." he responded.

He walked past her, and Kagome scrambled to keep up.

In the kitchen Kagome's mother was already making tea. She smiled as they entered. "Kagome, who is your friend?" she asked her daughter.

"I am Seth, and Kagome's new employer." responded Sesshomaru.

"Oh dear that's wonderful! Where will you be working?" she asked as she set out the tea and joined them at the table.

"Tashio Corporation. She will be my personal secretary starting tomorrow." Sesshomaru told both the Higurashi women.

Kagome seemed only capable of staring. He was giving her a job. This seemed far too unreal for Kagome. How was any of this possible? Kagome zoned out as the two chatted comfortably. She was jolted from her studded silence when her grandfather entered the kitchen. He narrowed his eyes on "Seth" in a way that Kagome had seen before.

Kagome jumped to her feet, and quickly intersected her grandfather. "Jii-chan! This is my new employer Seth Tashio." she said quickly.

"He's a demon!" replied Jii-chan, not taking his eyes off of Sesshomaru.

"Ah, so this is where you get your miko abilities from." Sesshomaru said as if he

completely expected everything.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at "Seth" startled. "How did you know-" she started to say.

"Forgive me. I wasn't sure just how much both of you knew about your daughter. Yes I am a demon, and I know she's a miko because of her aura." replied Sesshomaru as he caught Kagome's eyes, and held them.

There was a long uncomfortable silence.

"I didn't think that there were demons anymore…" Mrs. Higurashi trailed off.

"Tell me how did you know your daughter was a miko, and what training has she had?" Sesshomaru asked Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome saw the mirth in his eyes, and quickly soothed her mother."They know, Sesshomaru, all about my powers." she said, although the name did not soothe her mother.

Instantly Mrs. Higurashi stumbled away from the table. "Kagome is he safe?" she asked, trembling a little.

"Yes Mama. He won't do anything now." soothed Kagome. At Sesshomaru's questioning look she explained. "They know of my travels in the past. They know you have tried to kill me." she replied easily.

"If I had really tried to kill you, you would be dead." he replied in his monotone voice, but Kagome could hear the slight amusement in it.

"Oh? And what of that time with Rin? You wanted me dead then. Or in your father's grave?" she asked.

He waved off her examples. "Inuyasha interfered in my father's tomb and with Rin… Well I couldn't kill you because that would have upset her." he replied seriously, seeing as those were the only two times he had seriously thought about killing whom he once thought of as a strange miko.

Kagome crossed her arms, but it was her mother that spoke.

"Is Inuyasha still round?" she asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome saw the sadness that flickered through Sesshomaru's eyes, and felt her heart drop. She didn't realize that she was hoping he had survived until that moment. She had always known that he would never live as long as a demon. She knew that his life

expectancy was much shorter than that of Sesshomaru, but now all hope was gone. She

knew he was gone.

"He passed on some years back." Sesshomaru replied, sadness just touching his voice.

"I'm sorry." replied Mrs. Higurashi quickly. She felt horrid for bringing it up.

"As am I, but he had a long and happy life. He died of age much to his dismay." he replied. Sesshomaru chuckled thinking of his hanyo brother. Then he stood and turned to Kagome. "Kagome, see me out?" he asked her.

Kagome wasn't sure if it was a command or request, but she did so. Outside Sesshomaru went to the tree with Kagome in tow. He looked at it a long time, making Kagome wonder what had brought the two brothers together.

"I will supply proper attire for you to be delivered in a few hours. At work you will have your own office, wardrobe, bathroom, and changing room. You will have a PDA that you will have with you and answer at all times." he said, stressing the 'all time's aspect, "You will arrive prompt at 6:45 AM every morning. You will have a car at your disposal, as well as a company car with driver. You are to remain living on the shrine grounds until I deem otherwise. Any questions?"

Kagome let it all sink in before she spoke. "Why do I need clothes at work if you are going to have some brought here?" she asked.

Sesshomaru turned to her with a smile, which caught Kagome off a little. "I may be a stuffy boring CEO, but you and I will still have to hunt demons from time to time. As the two most powerful alive beings, we must police the underground world so that it never becomes public." he replied easily.

"Oh, that makes sense." she said after a moment.

"I will see you tomorrow at 6:45 AM." Sesshomaru replied, then he strode away.

Kagome watched him go, and wondered what life she had wished herself into.

--AJ--

--Betaed by Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn


End file.
